Are we just a brother?
by honeyjunhui
Summary: Penderitaan yang Wonwoo rasakan benar-benar menyiksa dirinya. Ia ingin hidup bahagia sebagaimana keluarga harmonis teman-teman lainnya. Namun semua itu hanyalah mimpi. Belum lagi kedatangan adik tirinya yang membuatnya ingin mengakhiri hidupnya. [MEANIE] [ [MingyuxWonwoo] [Minwon] [bxb] smut, flav, Hurt, cerita yang agak menggantung? ehe. hope u like it
1. chapter 1

CAST:

JEON WONWOO-KIM MINGYU, and others.

WARN! RATE M.

Yg tidak nyaman mohon mundur.

HAPPYREADING~~~~~~

"Tuan Jeon,"pelayan berpakaian rapi datang menghampiri kamar pemuda bertubuh mulus dan kurus. ia mengetuk pintunya lalu membuka nya perlahan.

"Kau disuruh bersiap-siap untuk acara pernikahan ayahmu, Tuan Jeon, saya kembali dulu,". setelan jas yang terlihat mahal tergantung di ganggang pintunya sekarang. Pelayan itu langsung pergi dan menutup pintu. Sebelum ocehan keluar dari mulut Jeon Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berdecak kesal. ia memutar bola matanya.

Semua ini terlalu mendadak. bahkan Ayahnya tidak pernah bercerita padanya bahwa ia akan menikah lagi dibulan ini. "Ah, aku harus sebut ayahku apa? brengsek," helaan nafas menghembus dari hidung nya.

kakinya bangkit dari ranjang dan jalan menghampiri Jas setelan yang diberikan pelayan tadi. Tangannya mengambil dan merobek sebuah nota yang berada didalam saku jas itu.

"76 juta?" ia memiringkan bibirnya. "Kau pikir dengan ini aku bisa mengontrol emosiku? haha,"

Brak!

Jas itu tergeletak tak berdaya di ubin coklat kamar wonwoo. Kakinya ingin menginkak jas itu, namun ia yakin saat ayahnya datang kesini, ia akan memakaikan jas ini dengan segala cara. Wonwoo bersumpah, Ia akan merobek jas itu saat acara pernikahan mereka telah selesai.

Dan buruknya, Wonwo belum mandi sekarang. apa ia harus mandi?

"Hm, memang mandi membutuhkan waktu berapa menit? haah," kakinya tergerak untuk pergi kekamar mandi. Sebuah handuk sudah tertata rapi di samping wastafel. Tinggal mengambilnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Jangan lupa dengan shampoo dan sabunnya.

Sebuah sandal dan musik pun telah disediakan. Itulah kebiasaan nya sehari-hari. bernyanyi dikamar mandi setiap melakukan shower.

Namun kali ini dia memakai bath up. dan dia tidak berada dalam _mood_ nya. Keadaan disini hening. Wonwoo sedang tidak ada minat untuk bernyanyi ria seperti biasanya, hanya saja.. ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

Matanya menatap dalam langit-langit air dibawahnya. Tatapan itu tidak bisa diartikan. Antara marah,sedih, dan Bahagia.

"Sampai kapan ia mau menikah terus," bibirnya menyungging senyum.

"Sampai kapan aku akan memiliki keluarga baru? Mereka semua sama saja. nantinya akan bercerai,"

Wonwoo berdiri dan menuju ke shower disebelahnya. Mengambil shampoo dan sabun.

"Mainkan saja, Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Lagipula apa peduliku jika ia menusuk banyak perempuan dalam 1 hari?"

Wonwoo selesai. ia segera keluar dari kamar mandi dengan muka tertekuk. ia mendekati pintu, memakai setelan Jas yang diberikan pelayannya tadi. ia akan berdiam di dalam kamarnya. sampai ada yang memanggil dirinya, baru ia beranjak pergi.

Cukup bosan juga, Wonwoo hanya bisa menonton tv dan mendengarkan lagu. Pasti ada yang merencanakan, karena sekarang wifi rumahnya mati.

Dia bisa menebak bahwa ayahnya yang melakukan itu. Kecanduan game sih, dasar Jeon Wonwoo!

Ia bosan hingga dirinya terhempas nyenyak terbaring di lantai. tidak empuk memang, tapi hal ini mengingatkan dirinya dengan Ibu kandungnya. Dulu saat wonwoo berumur 4 tahun, ia suka sekali tiduran di lantai kayu kamarnya saat ibunya bercerita disore hari. Mengingat itu, Pikirannya terhenyak.

Matanya mulai terpejam. ia mengantuk. bercampur dengan kenangan hangat yang ia ingat.

Ia tidak jadi mengantuk saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Ia segera berdiri dan menuju ke pintu itu.

"Ya?"

"Acaranya sudah dimulai, Tuan Jeon,"

Wonwoo menutup pintunya dan pergi keluar. Ia harap ibu nya kali ini lebih waras dari biasanya.

Hatinya berdetak kencang saat melewati setiap lorong rumah nya. Ia belum mengenal ibunya ini. apakah cantik? sexy? mulus? ehm, Jeon Wonwoo, kenapa pikiranmu begini sekali ya.

"ah, ani. Dia sudah menjadi milik orang Wonwoo ya, Sadarlah," dan berakhir bermonolog sendiri.

Ia turun menyusuri tangga yang panjang. tepat didepan itu ia melihat seorang wanita cantik berpakaian wedding dress mewah sedang berada di dekat Ayahnya.

Ia penasaran. 2 kaki Wonwoo mempercepat gerakan.

"ehem," Desak Ayah wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya menatap Ayahnya bingung.

"Tidak sadar kah jika kau telat?"

pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. seingatnya ia tidak telat. Pelayannya juga memanggilnya tadi. Dasar pelayan sesat, sepertinya ia tidak membangunkannya dengan benar.

"Aku baru saja dipanggil kok,"

Ayah Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu karena kau tertidur pulas Jeon Wonwoo. Bagaimana kau ini, apa kau sudah tua? tidur saja tidak ingat,"

Tiba-tiba saja pikiran Wonwoo blank. Ia sedang memikirkan suatu hal.

 _um, tidur? bukankah terakhir kali aku tiduran di lantai?_

Pandangannya masih tertuju kebawah.

"Oh!" serunya. Sepertinya ia tertidur saat memejamkan mata. bagaimana bisa dia lupa astagaa!

"Ah, Kau ini anak yang tidak bisa diandalkan," ledek ayahnya. "Setidaknya aku menempati ranking 1 dikelas selama 6 tahun. daripada kau, seorang playboy yang suka mempermainkan wanita dan uang," tatapan sinis wonwoo seakan menentang Ayahnya. Tangannya sudah siap melemparkan tinju keras ke muka Wonwoo tapi ia tidak akan melakukan itu. ada hal yang lebih serius yang ingin ia bicarakan pada Wonwoo.

"Jadi begini,"

"Kita baru saja menikah tadi. Tapi kita akan bercerai setelah ini," Mata Wonwoo membulat.

untuk apa menikah jika beberapa menit setelah itu akan bercerai? seperti tidak punya otak saja.

"Kau serius?"

mereka mengangguk. Urat ditangannya mulai terlihat.

"Lalu apa kegunaan kalian menikah?" Wajah wonwoo terasa panas. lelah dengan ayahnya, sekarang ia benar-benar benci ayahnya itu.

"Tentu ada kegunaan nya," Tangannya mengisyaratkan sesuatu ke luar.

Wonwoo tidak peduli itu siapa, ia hanya peduli jawaban apa yang akan dilontarkan oleh ayah 'brengsek' nya itu.

"Untuk mendapat hak asuh sayang. Tante lelah mengurusi dia, dia terlalu tampan, hahaha,"

mendengar balasan Calon ibunya- Tadinya, Ia kebingungan lagi.

Tunggu, Hak asuh? berarti ia akan punya saudara kali ini?

wonwoo tersenyum. setelah sekian lsma semua saudaranya tidak diasuh oleh ayahnya, sekarang calon saudaranya akan tinggal bersamanya. setidaknya itu membuat hati Wonwoo tidak terlalu kosong.

"Siapa dia?" tanya nya.

Pada saat itu juga datang seorang pria tinggi berkulit tan dan gigi taringnya terpampang jelas saat ia sedang menguyah permen karet.

Sumpah demi apapun, Mata wonwoo tidak bisa berhenti melihat tubuh laki-laki ini. Lengkuknya, Warnanya, Uratnya. Terlalu sempurna.

Ia maju mendekati Wonwoo. Ia menjabat tangan Wonwoo, wonwoo hanya menuruti.

"Kim Mingyu,"

"Jeon wonwoo,"

Canggung. Ah, ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Apa yang akan dia lakukan pertama kali untuk mendekatkan diri dengan Mingyu? ia malu, gengsi.

"kalau begitu tante pulang dulu ya. Mingyu ya, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan rindu diriku, Aku akan mencari lelaki yang lebih seksi dari dia," telunjuknya menunjuk Jeon Wonwoo. Tertawa lagi, setelah itu ia langsung pergi dari rumah.

"Well, Kau cukup seksi, kok"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu berjalan mendekati dirinya. menghembuskan nafas, lalu Membisikkannya sesuatu.

"Aku ingin melihat kamarmu, boleh tidak? hyung?" diakhir dengan suara dingin saat ia memanggil Wonwoo 'hyung'

Bulu kuduknya berdiri. suara tadi membuatnya kehabisan nafas. Dengan tidak peduli ia segera pergi ke kamar meninggalkan Ayahnya yang menggeleng kepala dengan keras.

"Anakku, Anakku. Sekarang aku memiliki 2 anak~"

zzzzzzz

Wonwoo membuka pintunya perlahan. mempersilahkan Mingyu masuk.

"Hyung, Kamarmu luas sekali ya," Ia berputar melihat sekeliling. Wonwoo hanya diam.

ia merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur.

Lalu untuk apa baju mahal ini? Sangat tidak berguna.

Ia sebal dan langsung melepaskan kemejanya lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Mingyu yang melihatnya terheran.

"Hyung~" entah sejak kapan sekarang Mingyu sudah ada di sebelah wonwoo. Wonwoo pun kaget.

"Apa?"

Mingyu merentangkan tangannya. "Apa kau selalu dingin seperti ini eoh?"

"Tidak juga. Memang kenapa?" Tubuhnya berbalik ke sebelah kanan. Mingyu pun berbalik ke sebelah kiri. Sekarang mereka saling bertatap-tatapan.

Hati wonwoo berdebar kencang. bagaimana ada laki-laki setampan Mingyu? Ia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki adik seperti dia.

Tanpa terpikirkan diotak Wonwoo, tiba-tiba saja Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup bibirnya.

Sontak Wonwoo kaget, ia segera mundur.

"HYAAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" ingin berdiri tapi mingyu menahannya.

"Aku?" ia mengangkat tubuh wonwoo ke atas perutnya. Tau jika nanti Wonwoo pasti akan melepaskan dirinya, ia mengunci kaki Wonwoo. nice try Kim Mingyu.

"Lepaskan tidak? Hya! Kim Ming- hng~"

dengan santainya mingyu mengangkat kepalanya dan mencumbu kakak barunya. Yang berawal dari kecupan, berubah menjadi cumbuan liar. mereka saling bertukar Saliva.

Wonwoo benci ini. Ini tidak benar. seharusnya ia menghindar dari Kim Mingyu. namun kenyataannya.. ia menikmati permainan itu. ckckck, dasar Jeon wonwoo!

Mingyu melepaskan cumbuannya. Tersirat muka kecewa Wonwoo. Mingyu tertawa.

"Oh Hyung, prediksi ku tidak salah. Kau sungguh imut~"

Ia duduk dan menidurkan Wonwoo. sekarang Wonwoo berasa di bawah seorang Kim Mingyu.

"Mingyu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" sedetik setelah wonwoo bertanya itu mingyu melumat bibirnya kembali. Bibir lembut wonwoo membuat mingyu semakin ingin mencumbunya dengan kasar, namun ia tidak tega. Alhasil ia hanya bisa mengecupnya lembut dan bertukar saliva dengan Wonwoo. hanya begitu, Wonwoo sudah mendesah kenikmatan.

"hngg~, M..mingyuh. H..hentikan-Ahh!" kecupan Mingyu berpindah ke leher mulus Wonwoo. meninggalkan kissmark berwarna merah keunguan disana.

Wajah Wonwoo terasa panas. Ia tidak tahan.

"Hyung," suara serak Mingyu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Wonwoo membuka matanya dan menatap mata Mingyu intens.

ia ingin lebih.

"Wae?"

telunjuk mingyu mendarat dipucuk dasi yang masih belum terlepas di kemeja Wonwoo. Ia tersenyum licik.

"Lepaskan ini untukku, bisa?"

"Untuk apa aku menurutimu? kau membuat ku seperti ini seka-Ranghh~!" Ternyata tangan jahil Kim Mingyu telah mengelus puting wonwoo yang sedikit terlihat karena kemeja nya yang sedikit transparan.

"M..mingyu ya.. nghn!" Tubuhnya menggeliat tidak terkontrol. rasa ini terlalu nikmat.

"Lepas tidak?" Tanya Mingyu sekali lagi. akhinya Wonwoo mengangguk kecil. Ah lucunya~ Mingyu tidak kuat melihat muka Wonwoo yang memerah dan terlihat imut. Ia ingin menerkamnya.

Wonwoo membiarkan mingyu duduk tepat diatas kejantanannya. Terasa agak aneh, Ia biarkan saja. tapi sejujurnya, Sepertinya punya Wonwoo sudah naik sekarang. dan itu alasan mingyu duduk diatas kejantanan wonwoo.

Akhirnya wonwoo menyerah. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. rasanya sungguh nikmat. Ia melepas dasinya dengan intens. ia menariknya dan berniat untuk melepas nya namun Mingyu menahannya.

"Jangan dilepas. Masukkan dasi mu kedalam mulut, sayang," Wonwoo hanya menurut. Mingyu yang masih terbalut oleh kemeja tipis dan dasi yang sama seperti Wonwoo, menambah intensitas Wonwoo naik. ia tidak tahan, tubuhnya terlalu seksi.

Wonwoo menurunkan dasinya. memasukkannya ke dalam mulut kecilnya. ia menggulung dasi itu lalu mengemutnya didalam sana. ia pun tidak tahu apa tujuannya.

"Tahan, Hyung. Sepertinya Ayah belum tidur. maafkan aku hyung,"

Mingyu mundur, lalu menekan ujung kejantanan Wonwoo. dan suara indah yang berasal dari mulut wonwoo pun keluar.

"Ahh! hngg~ Kim..minghh, nghh!" Desahannya tertahan. meski begitu Mingyu bisa merasakan intens nya. ia merasa benda besar yang ada diantara pahanya sudah menjulang tinggi.

"Apa boleh kubuka?" Mingyu memegang sabuk yang dikenakan Wonwoo. wonwoo hanya diam. ia masih tidak bisa mengatur nafasnya.

mingyu menganggap jawaban dari hyungnya 'iya'. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan sabuk dari celana wonwoo dan menurunkan celananya.

"Sudah menjulang tinggi sepertinya, hahaha" Mingyu menekan-nekan kejantanan Wonwoo yang tidak dilapisi sehelai benang. ia melepas semua celana dan boxernya.

Wonwoo meremas spring bed yang ada dibawahnya. Pantatnya serasa berkedut. Ini terlalu sensual, ia tidak tahan.

"Hngg! ahng~ H..hentikanh,"

Dasi yang berada di mulutnya sudah sepenuhnya basah. Mingyu yang melihat itu, ia melepas dasinya dan memasukkannya ke mulut Wonwoo.

"Lihatlah hyung, sudah basah. Kau sangat tidak kuat dengan hal semacam ini ya," wonwoo hanya melirik.

ini pertama kali baginya. ia sudah tidak kuat.

"AHHNG!," Wonwoo terlonjak kaget. Tiba-tiba Mingyu mengulum penisnya.

rasa sensual itu kembali lagi. melebihi dari yang tadi lebih tepatnya.

"Aahhng~ haak! Khh..khim mingh.. haak!" Wonwoo meremas spring bed nya lebih kuat. Air liur nya mulai menetes. dasi itu dengan cepat sudah basah disegala sisi.

Mingyu mempercepat kulumannya. Wonwoo semakin menaikkan dadanya. rasanya terlalu nikmat.

"hngg..! ahngg~ khh"

ditengah-tengah permainan mereka tiba-tiba ada suara ketukan.

tok tok tok.

"Wonwoo? Mingyu? Apa kalian sudah tidur?"

Wonwoo masih tidak bisa mengatur nafasnya. ia hanya bisa melihat Kim Mingyu dengan tangkas mengambil selimut dan memeluk erat Wonwoo dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka.

Ayah Wonwoo membuka pintu kamar wonwoo.

"ah, mereka sudah tidur. Lalu tadi suara apa ya?" Ia mematikan lampu tidur Wonwoo.

"Mungkin tetangga sebelah. haha, mungkin iya,"

Ayahnya menutup pintu dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Nafas Wonwoo masih tidak beraturan.

Mingyu melumat bibir Wonwoo sebentar, lalu menutup selimutnya. "Selamat malam, Hyung," saat itu juga ia tidur sedikit berjarak dengan Wonwoo.

pada saat itu juga, Wonwoo tertidur karena lelah.

zzzzzzzz

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

WARN M RATE.

YG TERGANGGU MOHON LEAVE~

Gelap. Semua yang ada disekitarnya gelap, Wonwoo tidak mengetahui dimana dirinya sekarang. sampai akhirnya ada sebua cahaya terang muncul. cahaya itu semakin besar seiring Wonwoo mendengar seseorang meneriakkan sesuatu.

"Hyung! Bangun!,"

Mingyu menghempaskan selimutnya keatas dan kebawah. bermaksud membangunkan Wonwoo dengan cara halus tadi, tapi tidak berhasil. daripada ia menggoyangkan tubuh Wonwoo yang masih telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benang dipakainya, Mingyu berinisiatif membangunkan Wonwoo dengan cara yang halus namun efektif.

dan akhirnya terjadi.

wonwoo duduk mengucek matanyak objek disekelilingnya masih buram. ia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. lebih tepatnya, belum ingat.

"Hyung, ayo mandi. kau akan terlambat sekolah jika malas seperti ini," Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo dan membuat wonwoo terpaksa beranjak dari kasur.

wonwoo merasa tubuhnya sangat dingin. udara yang berhembus secara langsung menerpa tubuhnya. tidak biasanya, ia rasa tadi malam ia memakai setelan jas dan kemeja.

Tunggu sebentar.

Wonwoo mengucek matanya sekali lagi dan melihat kebawah.

"ASTAGA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Wonwoo mengambil bantal dari ranjang dan melemparnya keras ke punggung Mingyu.

"Hyung itu sakit!"

Wonwoo mengambil selimut lalu membaluti dirinya dengan selimut itu. ia bersumpah akan mati jika Mingyu melihat tubuhnya secara detail. well, Sepertinya wonwoo belum sadar bahwa tadi malam mingyu tidak hanya memperhatikan tubuhnya secara detail. bahkan sampai- ekhem.

Aroma tidak enak terhirup oleh hidung Wonwoo. ia merasa terganggu.

"Bau apa ini?"

"Apa?" Mingyu memiringkan kepalanya, tanda tidak tau.

"Selimut ini bau. Seingatku selimut ini baru saja ku ganti 2 hari lalu," Wonwoo mengusap tengkurapnya.

"Itu bau keringatmu, Bodoh," Mingyu memutar bola matanya. Untuk hari pertama ia masuk sekolah, ia tidak mau telat. wonwoo bisa merusak rencananya jika ia lamban begini.

"Keringat?" tanya wonwoo lagi. Mingyu mendecak.

"Masa kau tidak ingat kejadian semalam?"

wonwoo menggeleng pelan. raut wajahnya sedang mencerna perkataan Mingyu.

mingyu menghela nafas. sudah tua memang, Hyung yang pelupa.

"Kau berkeringat karena tadi malam aku mencumbu mu dan mengulum penismu hingga kau mendesah tidak karuan dan meremas seprei ranjangmu hingga bekasnya hampir membuat sepreimu robek. Tidak ingat?"

Wonwoo menggeleng lagi. Mingyu mendesah lelah dengan keras. Sengaja ia keraskan supaya yang tua merasa bersalah. Pada kenyataannya, Wonwoo masih saja diam seperti orang lemot.

Wonwoo pergi menuju ranjangnya.

Benar kata Kim Mingyu. Sepreinya hampir robek.

ia mencerna kata Mingyu barusan.

apa yang terjadi tadi malam? ia berpikir.

 _Setelah Hubungan kedua orang tuaku resmi bercerai, Ada kim mingyu yang diberi asuh untuk membesarkannya. Lalu_ _ia menjadi Adik tiriku. Lalu aku pergi ke kamar karena lelah lalu berbaring dikasur. apa lagi ya?_

Wonwoo berpikir keras mengingat kejadian semalam.

 _oh iya! Mingyu juga tiduran disebelahku. Lalu.._

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya. Ia berhasil mengingat kejadian semalam. sebuah _feels_ intens yang mereka ciptakan berdua.

Wonwoo mengendap-endap pergi ke kamar mandi, dengan cepat menutup pintunya dan memegang dadanya.

Jantungnya bekerja 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. "yatuhan. apakah aku akan berada disekolah yang sama dengannya?" Wonwoo mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal.

tapi cukup jujur, Wonwoo menikmati permainan semalam. Ia ingin lagi. tapi gengsi.

* * *

Wonwoo turun kebawah untuk sarapan. Mingyu sudah siap sedia dibawah sana, ia menyelesaikan sarapannya cukup cepat.

Wonwoo mulai mengiris telur setengah matang yang ada didepannya.

Kim Mingyu terus saja menatapnya, Ia risih ditatap begitu. wonwoo memutuskan untuk tetap cuek daripada ia dikatakan salah paham atau yang lain.

Yang benar saja, mata Mingyu masih kuat melekat fokus pada Gerakan Wonwoo. Ia tidak meliriknya, namun bisa merasakan bahwa gerak bola mata Mingyu sedang mengikuti apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

Karena ia memang benar-benar risih diperhatikan, akhirnya dengan keberaniannya yang tersisa, ia bertanya duluan pada Mingyu

"hei, Kau melihat apa? apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?"

Mingyu yang tadi asik fokus terhadap setoap gerakan tangan Wonwoo kini ia sadar dan menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Ah, tidak,"

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu sekilas lalu melanjutkan sarapannya. Mingyu merasa suasananya terlalu canggung. bisa saja ia keluar dari suasana canggung disini dengan cara bermain handphone, Namun Handphone nya sudah ia letakkan di mobil, ia malas mengambilnya.

"Hyung, tidak bisakah kau cepat sedikit?" akhirnya ia angkat bicara.

Wonwoo menghentikan kunyahannya. "Kita baru saja duduk disini 2 menit lalu. kau kira aku apa?"

Ia melanjutkan kegiatan makannya. Tenggelam dalam kebosanannya sendiri, Mingyu ingin bertekad mencari bahan obrolan lagi.

sungguh, Mereka berdua tidak ada topik yang bisa dibicarakan.

Tapi di sisi lain, Wonwoo pun ikut berpikir keras bagaimana cara mencari topik yang cocok. jika dia membahas game, apa mingyu suka game? wonwoo rasa tidak. dilihat dari kepribadian Mingyu dia adalah orang yang tekun tapi ceroboh. selain itu nakal dalam artian- yah kalian tau itu.

"Mingyu,"

Mingyu mendongak ke asal suara. Wonwoo sudah selesai makan. Ia mencuci piring itu sekarang.

"Aku tidak percaya makanan mu terasa seperti hidangan restoran kelas tinggi," ucapnya datar. Ia malu sebenarnya, tapi jika ia tunjukkan diluar wonwoo yakin mingyu langsung mengerjainya. itu pasti.

Mingyu tersenyum. Ia menopang wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. "Benarkah?"

wonwoo mengangguk kecil. Ia jalan mengambil tas selempangnya, lalu menarik mingyu jalan ke mobil.

"Apa makanan kesukaan mu, hyung?" Tanya nya sambil pergi kedalam mobil.

Mereka berdua sudah didalam mobil sekarang. berdua didepan.

"Hm, Sup rumput laut? itu begitu menggugah selera makanku. apalagi jika kuahnya benar-benar sedap,"

"Akan kubuatkan nanti malam mau?"

"Benarkah? Aku terserah kau saja sih," dasar jeon wonwoo. bilangnya begitu tapi sebenarnya ia benar-benar senang bisa dibuatkan masakan oleh Mingyu.

"Tunggu,"

"kenapa?" tanya mingyu.

"Apa kau bisa mengemudi mobil?"

"Tentu aku bisa. kau kira aku duduk disini untuk apa? Untuk makan?" cibirnya.

"Ya, aku hanya memastikan. apakah itu salah?" dan parahnya, mereka saling beradu mulut sekarang.

"Oh tentu salah,"

"Kau yang salah, aku hanya memastikan bodoh;"

"Ya, kau mau kita mati karena aku tidak bisa mengemudi?"

"Ck, jalan sekarang, Mingyu"

"Ho, baiklah kalau begitu. aku akan menabrakkan mobil ini karena aku tidak bisa mengemudi,"

"ARGH TERSERAH,"

mingyu otomatis kaget melihat Wonwoo yang mukanya sekarang sudah benar-benar ditekuk. ia menjalankan mobilnya sekarang. daripada hal yang lebih buruk terjadi. rasakan Kim Mingyu. Laki-laki juga bisa pms, tidak hanya perempuan.

Mereka tidak berkomunikasi sekarang. Akhirnya Wonwoo menyalakan radio supaya tidak jenuh. Sebuah lagu rock yang dikeluarkan dari radio itu menghambat telinga Mingyu. Sepertinya Mingyu akan terkena pms juga.

"Aish, Hyung, hentikan. Berisik,"

Lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah. Ia mematikan radio itu dengan cepat supaya telinganya tidak tuli. Laki-laki mana yang jika mendengar musik rock langsung tuli? Untung Tampan. padahal suaranya pun tidak terlalu besar.

"Kok dimatikan sih?"

"Berisik,"

"Daripada hening seperti ini, lebih baik aku menyalakan lagu rock. apa itu masalah?" protes wonwoo. Yatuhan, mereka saling beradu mulut lagi.

"Kau mau tidak hening?" Balsanya sambil menunjukkan senyum khas nya. firasat Wonwoo tidak enak. Mingyu meletakkan tangannya diatas paha laki-laki kurus itu. Awalnya mingyu hanya meletakkannya diatas paha. seiring berjalannya detik, tangannya mundur. Mundur, mundur, dan mundur hingga entah sejak kapan tangan itu berada di antara selangkangan Wonwoo.

"Kim- ahh," Wonwoo mengernyit. Mingyu mengaitkan sabuk pengaman. pergerakan wonwoo agak terhambat sekarang.

"Sungguh, kenapa aku punya adik seperti kau, Kim?" Tangannya Mengunci pergelangan tangan wonwoo. seperti diikat.

"kenapa ya?" tanya nya balik. ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wonwoo dan mengecup bibirnya pelan. suara kecupan halus pun terdengar. suara kecupan itu lama kelamaan terdengar cepat dan memburu. Tangan wonwoo bergerak tidak tahan merasakan kecupan sang adiknya. Ia nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini. Tangannya memeluk punggung Mingyu. artinya ia juga menikmatinya.

Sayangnya, mata Wonwoo silau. ia menepuk punggung Mingyu, namun mingyu masih saja menenggelamkan dirinya dalam deep kiss.

Wonwoo memperkeras pukulannya hingga mingyu sedikit emosi. "Apa sih? kau tahu, pukulanmu sakit sekali,"

"Lampu hijau bodoh!"

Mingyu mendecak. Wonwoo membalikkan badannya ke sebelah kiri, mukanya merah semerah tomat. ia diam seperti kucing sekarang. ia menutupi wajahnya karena malu.

"lihatlah dirimu hyung. Merah seperti tomat," Mingyu tertawa. "K..Kau. Lanjutkan saja mengemudimu," Mingyu menatap Wonwoo lembut sekilas. wajah nya bertambah merah akibat gombalan tadi. Mingyu tersenyum melihatnya.

* * *

Bermenit-menit mereka berada di atmosfer canggung, akhirnya mereka sampai di sekolah.

Mingyu memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran mobil. entah kenapa, perasaan Wonwoo tidak enak sekarang.

"Gyu, pergilah duluan,"

"Yang tua lebih dulu,"

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya. Ia menutup pintu mobil agak keras. Lalu ia berjalan disusul Mingyu yang sedang menikmati susu Stroberi.

Perasaan tidak enaknya semakin menjadi saat Para cewek mulai berbisik-bisik.

 _ah, aku yakin mereka tertarik pada bocah mesum ini._

"Wonu oppa~"

Wonwoo semakin mempercepat gerakan kakinya. jangan lupa ia menyeret pergelangan tangan Mingyu supaya ikut dengannya.

semua perempuan mulai mengikuti mereka. jalan satu- satunya untuk kabur adalah- Toilet.

Mereka bergegas menuju toilet dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Hyung, apa setiap hari kau seperti ini?" terlihat Mingyu yang berkeringat. belum apa-apa sudah berkeringat.

"Tidak," Wonwoo merapikan pakaiannya.

"Sebenarnya sebagian dari mereka tergila-gila denganku. Tapi saat aku jalan bersamamu tadi, mereka memangsamu sepertinya,"

"Well, aku punya fans. Bukankah itu hebat?"

Wonwoo frustasi lama-lama dengan adik tirinya itu. Ia mendesah berat.

"Ya, kau pikir itu membanggakan. mereka gila kau tau? g-i-l-a,"

"Bagaimana kau tau?" balas Mingyu.

"wanita jenis apa jika sekalinya bertemu minta berkencan? sangat tidak tau diri. Bahkan aku lebih memilimu daripa-"

Tunggu-

Lebih memilih Kim Mingyu? _oh seriously?_

"M..maksudku, aku lebih memilih berkencan dengan diriku," Ia berkata gugup. Mingyu sudah mengembangkan _smirk_ nya padahal.

"yah, kita lihat saja nanti," balas mingyu keluar dari toilet. meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih bingung mendengar perkatan Wonwoo tadi.

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Ia ingin sekali pergi ke kantin bersama Mingyu, tetapi nihil. perempuan yang ada disekitarnya sudah mengunci keberadaan Mingyu.

"Hei, Wonwoo. Adikmu sungguh populer dihari pertama ya," Soonyoung Meletakkan nampan makan siangnya. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Apa dia sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Jihoon yang barusan datang dengan nampan yang berisi sayuran.

"dia.. belum? mungkin," Wonwoo memang tidak tahu status pasangannya sekarang. namun mengingat kejadian kemarin...

Tidak.

Tidak mungkin wonwoo menjadi pacar kim Mingyu. Mereka sudah resmi menjadi kakak adik sekarang. itu yang ada dibenak Wonwoo.

"oh,kau ingin memacari Kim Mingyu? Jihoonie" Soonyoung melirik sinis Jihoonienya.

"Yang benar saja, Kau mau aku selingkuh dengan Laki-laki lain? Kalau itu mau mu yasudah," Bibirnya maju 1 cm. Jihoon beranjak dan berniat pergi, namun soonyoung menahannya.

"ANII ANIII, SOONYOUNG HANYA BERCANDA CHAGI," ia memeluk erat badan mungil Jihoon. Lalu mengecup pelan dahinya.

"Sudah drama romantisnya?" Tanya Wonwoo yang juga beranjak dari tempat. "bersenang-senang lah. Aku muak dengan semua drama ini,"

mata Soonyoung dan Jihoon mengekor sosok Wonwoo yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

"Gara-gara kau kan!" Jihoon kembali duduk dan memakan makan siangnya. Soonyoung pun juga melakukan hal yang serupa.

"Dia kenapa sih?" Tanya Soonyoung heran. Jihoon hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Pms mungkin,"

* * *

Dengan malas dan benci, Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat ke kelas. Ini adalah hari yang tidak ia inginkan. Adik tirinya yang seharusnya mengekor Wonwoo karena belum tau letak kelas dan ruang lainnya tidak ada. Semua perempuan itu telah mengenalkan nama-nama dan letak ruangan yang seharusnya wonwoo jelaskan pada Mingyu.

Wonwoo hanya mendesah berat. Itu memang hak dan kebebasan Kim MIngyu. ia tidak berhak mengatur kehidupannya. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku adiknya yang mudah bergaul dengan orang lain.

Wonwoo berjalan melewati mereka. Para wanita pasti tidak tinggal diam. mereka melakukan hal apapun yang dapat menarik perhatian _2 pangeran_ yang ada disekolah mereka.

"Hwaa, Mingyu oppa, apakah kau tidak ingin berjalan-jalan dengan Wonwoo oppa? sepertinya ia menunggumu," Ucap salah satu perempuan sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah perempuan itu.

Mingyu melirik Wonwoo sekilas. lalu ia membuang muka nya pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo heran melihat tingkah laku Mingyu. Itu Aneh.

"Ya, bisa kita lanjutkan penjelasan tentang ruangan ini?" Mingyu benar-benar mengalihkan topik. Perempuan tadi tersenyum canggung pada Wonwoo dan membungkuk lalu melanjutkan penjelasan.

Senyum yang ada di wajah Wonwoo benar-benar pudar. ia menggenggam erat tangannya. menahan amarah tentang kejadian barusan.

 _kenapa? Kenapa ia melakukan ini padaku?_

TBC

* * *

Heyyoo! Special thanks buat yg udah ngereview, follow, dan like ff ini yaa . sebenernya aku amatir bgt untuk menulis ff nc huhu :( tp aku coba yg terbaik untuk kalian. Awalnya aku berniat untuk membuat ff ini jadi genre flav gitu, tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir aku ingin membuat kalian semua greget sama ini ff, dan akhirnya sebuah ide muncul diotak ku~

hope u guys enjoy it! maaf bgt kalau up nya agak lama krn jadwal rl padat dan banyak ujian :(

And congrats to me yg slip jadi nctzen 1 minggu lalu kkk, Kemungkinan setelah ff ini selesai aku bakal tulis ff otp fav aku di nct~ Jadi terimakasih banyak untuk kalian yg mendukung cerita ini dan baca setiap update dr cerita ini~

With love- Honeyjun


	3. Chapter 3

**Are we just a brother?**

 **-Ch 3-**

 **Rate: T-M**

* * *

"Mungkin Moodnya sedang turun?" Balas Soonyoung berusaha menenangkan Wonwoo yang wajahnya terlihat ditekuk sedari tadi. Soonyoung tau. Wonwoo telah merasakan banyak penderitaan yang berasal dari Keluarganya. Ia tidak bisa membantu banyak untuk Wonwoo. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya membuat Wonwoo tidak sedih. Jika ia membuat Wonwoo marah, Soonyoung bersumpah akan mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sial," Wonwoo menurunkan pundaknya. Ia menutupi wajahnya.

Soonyoung mengelus lembut punggung Wonwoo. berusaha meredam amarah Wonwoo. Dari luar Wonwoo terlihat seperti orang yang mengantuk lalu menutupi mukanya dan merunduk tidur. namun soonyoung sudah tau apa yang Wonwoo lakukan sekarang.

"Ya, Lihat saja nanti. Kita lihat dulu minggu ini, jangan putus asa dulu Won,"

"Aku sudah muak Soon. Kau tau? aku merasa dipermainkan di keluarga ini," Wonwoo menghela nafas panjang. Soonyoung mengerutkan keningnya. Ia lelah melihat Wonwoo selalu seperti ini. ia merasa dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya. Soonyoung sudah bersahabat dengan Wonwoo sejak kecil. Ia tau Wonwoo adalah orang yang baik, namun dingin di luar.

Ia masih ingat sekali pertama kali mereka bertemu saat musim dingin. Soonyoung masih berumur 9 tahun pada saat itu. Musim favoritnya dalah Musim dingin, dan ia sangat suka bermain papan seluncur. Tentu tidak sendirian, Soonyoung adalah orang yang suka berbaur ditempat asing. Karena kakaknya asik dengan temannya, Soonyoung memutuskan untuk mencari teman.

Ia melihat Wonwoo pada saat itu. Wonwoo duduk di kursi panjang sendirian. Tangannya memegang papan seluncur yang ada di sampingnya. Wajahnya terlihat hampa. benar-benar hampa.

"Siapa anak itu? dia tampan sekali wah," Kakinya berjalan mendekati tempat Wonwoo berada. Ia berhenti sejenak. "tetapi, kenapa tidak ada satupun anak lain yang mengajak nya ya?" Soonyoung mengangkat bahunya. well, ia belum mencoba.

Soonyoung sudah berada didepannya.

apa aku harus bertanya siapa namanya?

Soonyoung mengayunkan tangannya tepat dimana tatapan Wonwoo jatuh. Tapi Wonwoo tetap saja tidak merespon.

Matanya tertarik pada sebuah tulisan berwarna biru tua yang terletak disudut papan seluncur Wonwoo. Soonyoung memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat lebih jelas tulisan apa yang ada disitu.

Wonwoo? apa itu namanya?

"Hei, maukah kau bermain denganku?" Soonyoung menyipitkan matanya, senyumnya terpampang jelas. Wonwoo tetap tidak merespon tingkah Soonyoung barusan. Bahkan sepertinya Wonwoo masih asik dengan lamunannya.

"Hei, Wonwoo!" Soonyoung menepuk bahu anak yang ada didepannya. Dan akhirnya, Sorot mata Wonwoo menatap Soonyoung dalam. Tatapan yang sangat sendu. Soonyoung saja sampai ikut merasakan aura yang keluar dari sorot matanya.

"Mau bermain?"

Wonwoo menggeleng kepalanya pelan. Soonyoung mengerutkan dahinya. Ia berpikir Wonwoo aneh. ia adalah salah satu nya anak yang menolak ajakan Soonyoung selama ini.

 _padahal dirinya kesepian._

"Kau yakin?" tanya nya lagi memastikan. Wonwoo mengangguk lagi. Soonyoung merasa kasihan pada laki-laki yang terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang itu. Tapi, pandangannya seolah mengatakan bahwa _ia menunggu orang, namun orang itu tidak akan datang._

siapa sangka anak kecil berumur 9 tahun ini sangat dewasa pikirannya diwaktu yang masih terlalu muda? Sangat jarang ada anak berusia segitu mempunyai otak yang bijaksana dan sifatnya pemikir kritis.

Semua perkataan Ibunya tentu. Ia ingat semua perkataan ibunya sebelum ibu soonyoung benar-benar meninggalkan dirinya diumur 8 tahun. Tentu anak kecil suka meniru dan mengingat sifat dan perkataan kedua orang tuanya, dan itulah soonyoung. Daya ingat otaknya benar-benar tidak ada batasnya. bahkan saat sekolah, Soonyoung mudah menghafal mata pelajaran yang dimata teman-temannya, pelajaran itu sangat sulit. Jangan tanya jika soonyoung selalu menduduki peringkat pertama.

 _"anakku, jika kau menemukan orang yang kesepian, berilah perhatian dan kasih sayang padanya jika menurut mu orang itu cocok mendapatkannya,"_

 _"kenapa aku harus melakukan itu eomma?"_

 _"Mereka adalah sebuah berlian. Sebuah berlian cantik seharusnya di rawat dengan baik. dengan begitu berlian itu senang, bukankah begitu soon?"_

 _soonyoung kecil mengangguk kecil mendengar perkataan ibunya._

 _"Jika berlian itu tidak dirawat, Berlian itu tidak akan cantik lagi. berlian itu akan menangis karena tidak ada yang menginginkannya. Tolong, Jagalah mereka, Soonyoungie," Mata indah ibunya menutup secara kata terakhir ibunya. sebelum soonyoung menangis deras karena orang yang paling disayanginya pergi meninggalkannya._

 _'ia sebuah berlian. Berlian yang dibicarakan ibu'_

Soonyoung mendekat padanya. duduk disebelahnya lalu mengajaknya berbicara.

"Hei, Ayolah. Sayang sekali jika kau datang kesini hanya untuk duduk. Kita bisa bermain salju 24 jam!" Soonyoung menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya. Walau wonwoo hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu menunduk, Soonyoung tidak putus asa. Ia berdiri lalu merengek ke Wonwoo untuk menemaninya.

Wonwoo risih. Ia hanya bisa memandang soonyoung sebentar lalu mengabaikannya seperti hal yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Soonyoung mencoba untuk sabar namun ia tidak tahan sekarang. memang ini tindakan yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan, Namun feelingnya berkata bahwa ia melakukan hal yang benar.

Tangannta menarik tangan lemah Wonwoo. "Ayo, kita bermain papan seluncur!"

"Lalu manfaatnya apa?" Balas wonwoo ketus. Soonyoung berusaha tetap tersenyum tulus.

 _huwa, ternyata berlian yang ada didepan ini benar-benar mahal dan langka._

"Banyak. daripada kau menunggu seseorang yang tidak pasti menemanimu," Wonwoo terdiam sejenak. Akhirnya Wonwoo mengikuti kemana soonyoung pergi.

benar. daripada menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti.

"Huwaa ini benar-benar seru!"

Wonwoo dengan lincahnya berlari ke atas dan berseluncur untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Soonyoung duduk dipinggir dan melambai pada Wonwoo. "Mainlah, Aku lelah. Ingin beristirahat sebentar hehe,"

Wonwoo mengangguk. Soonyoung tersenyum melihat Wonwoo seperti ini. Siapa sangka orang yang tadinya terlihat cuek dan acuh, sekarang berubah total. Senyumnya tersembur dimana-mana. Gigi putihnya berkali-kali mengintip dari mulutnya.

Tanpa soonyoung sadari, Wonwoo kembali ke sebelah Soonyoung sekarang. Wonwoo hanya duduk dan menatap wajah Soonyoung yang sedang menikmati empuknya salju. Ia berbaring sambil tersenyum. Wonwoo pun ikut tersenyum.

"hei,"

Soonyoung dengan cepat membuka matanya. Kaget dengan sosok wonwoo yang ternyata sudah berada di sampingnya. punggungnya hendak berdiri untuk duduk namun wonwoo menahannya.

"Jika kau ingin berbaring, berbaringlah."

Soonyoung menurut saja. Daripada jika ia menolak, Wonwoo berpikir bahwa dia keras kepala. karena pada dasarnya Wonwoo adalah orang yang tidak mau terlibat hal-hal yang rumit. tercetak jelas dari sikapnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika aku sedang menunggu seseorang?" Wonwoo ikut berbaring disamping Soonyoung.

"Hanya menebak dari sorot matamu," Balasnya. "Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Pandanganmu benar-benar hampa tadi," lanjutnya.

Ugh, sekarang soonyoung sedang penasaran parah. Bagaimana bisa berlian semahal Wonwoo terlihat seperti tidak ingin dipuji siapapun? Ia seperti sembunyi didalam kotak perhiasan. Tidak mau dibuka. Ingin selalu disegel.

Wonwoo mendesah ringan.

"Aku sedang menunggu ibu ku,"

Soonyoung senang saat Wonwoo dengan suka rela membagikan ceritanya pada soonyoung. Maka soonyoung mendengarnya dengan seksama.

"A..aku tidak tahu apakah dia ibuku. Kita dulu memang saling menyayangi. namun 1 minggu lalu ayahku mencintai perempuan lain.. sehingga Ibuku melarikan diri dari rumah. Aku ingat dulu, saat aku dan ibuku bersembunyi dari ayah yang sedang berman sembunyi-sembunyian, ia berkata bahwa tempat favoritnya adalah Tempat ini. karena itu, aku menunggunya. Mungkin dia akan kembali"

Mata Wonwoo semakin menyipit dan berkilau karena ia menahan air mata yang cukup banyak.

"t..tapi, Ia tidak ada disini. Ibuku berganti lagi setelah terakhir kali ibuku yang paling kusayangi bertahan selama 2 tahun. Dan dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya bersama ayahku," Suara isakannya terdengar pelan. Soonyoung merasa bersalah menanyakan hal itu.

"Mian, Wonwoo. Tidak seharusnya aku bertanya hal itu," Ia mengambil sapu tangan yang ada disakunya dan mengusapnya pada wajah Wonwoo. Wonwoo menggeleng pelan. Hanya saja ia bersedih mengetahui ibu yang paling disayanginya meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Wonwoo penasaran. Ia ingin kehidupan keluarganya harmonis seperti keluarga lainnya. Namun wonwoo tidak mengetahui latar asli Soonyoung. sipekerja keras demi melanjutkan kehidupannya yang tidak jelas.

"Ya, Aku suka membantu ayahku bekerja berjualan roti dan Melayani mereka. Membuat roti itu sungguh seru!" Soonyoung terkekeh mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Memang seru. Apalagi saat ibunya berada di sisinya. mereka suka bermain tepung pada saat itu.

"wah. pasti ibu dan ayahmu mengajarimu cara mengajarinya ya. pasti seru," Ucap wonwoo cemburu. Namun ia tidak tahu seberapa menyedihkan ditinggalkan orang yang disayanginya selama-lamanya.

"Iya seru sekali. Namun sekarang hanya aku dan ayahku yang mengerjakan itu,"

"Kok begitu?" Wonwoo semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya karena penasaran.

"Ibuku meninggalkan ku 1 tahun lalu. Meninggalkanku untuk selama-lamanya. aku hanya berharap ia diterima di surga dan bahagia disana,"

hening.

Wonwoo terhenyak dengan perkataan Soonyoung. Soonyoung adalah anak yang tegar. Wonwoo takjub akan hal itu. Namun rasa bersalah tentang menanyakan tentang keluarganya keluar. _Well,_ soonyoung melakukan hal yang sama tadi. Entah kenapa, Tetapi perkataan Soonyoung tadi membuat Wonwoo merasa benar-benar bersalah. Ia bisa bertemu ibunya kapan-kapan.. karena masih tersimpan dibumi meskipun hanya 1% kemungkinan untuk bisa bertemu dengan ibunya karena wonwoo tidak tahu dimana ibunya sekarang. Tetapi, Ditinggalkan oleh orang yang disayangi dan orang itu pergi ke alam paling atas, Itu menakutkan.

Cukup tahu, Wonwoo sangat membenci ayahnya. Ibunya berkata bahwa ayahnya mencintai perempuan lain. Wonwoo berpikir bahwa ayahnya adalah orang yang murka. Ia sangat membenci ayahnya. Bahkan dirinya pun jarang diperhatikan oleh ayahnya. Ibunya adalah salah satu orang yang paling menyayanginya. dan akhirnya kejadian itu terjadi. orang yang paling menyayanginya lergi begitu saja. sejak saat itu _Pelayan dan mai_ _d_ keluarganya yang sering merawatnya. tetapi apakah Wonwoo bisa menerima kenyataan jika Ayahnya juga pergi meninggalkannya? ia takut. Karena itu, ia memang membenci ayahnya. Namun ia takut untul mengejek dan memaki ayahnya secara langsung. ia hanya bisa merenung dikamar dan menangis.

 _tidak ada satupun orang yang menyayangiku lagi sekarang._

Perasaan Wonwoo kalang kabut pada saat itu. Tapi ia ingat, Ibunya berkata bahwa ia harus tumbuh dan menjadi orang sukses. Wonwoo tidak bisa mengelak. Ia harus menjalankan amanah orang yang paling disayanginya. ia tidak mau mengecewakan ibu yang paling disayanginya.

 _yah._ Sejak saat itu mereka sering berbagi pengalaman. Bahkan hampir setiap hari mereka bermain dan bertemu. Siapa sangka ternyata rumah Wonwoo terletak tidak jauh dari rumah Soonyoung? Jaraknya sekitar 500m. Tidak begitu jauh menurut mereka yang ingin sehat bugar berjalan setiap hari. Lumayan juga untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan mereka.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Wonwoo dan Soonyoung diterima di SMA yang sama. Tentu persahabatan mereka semakin erat. Ditambah keluarga baru mereka, Jihoon. Wonwoo sering memanggil Soonyoung 'Kakek' dan Jihoon 'nenek'. Hanya saja, Lucu. Soonyoung dan Jihoon mulai menjalin hubungan saat mereka menduduki kelas 2 SMA. Cukup lama juga, mereka telah bersama selama 3 tahun dan beruntungnya, mereka memasuki universitas yang sama. Bayangkan betapa bahagianya mereka?

Kehidupan Wonwoo mulai membaik dari tahun ke tahun. Seolah-olah melupakan masa lalu nya yang _agak kelam._ Meskipun terkadang ia masih merenung dan menangis, setidaknya ia bisa menunjukkan gigi putih dan senyum menawannya didepan Soonyoung dan jihoon. Sungguh, Soonyoung bersumpah akan mengutuk Kim mingyu jika ia melakukan hal yang membuat Wonwoo kehilangan senyum menawannya itu.

Soonyoung hanya bisa menatap sendu punggung wonwoo yang membelakangi dirinya. Lalu ia meninggalkannya, berharap moodnya semakin membaik saat dia kembali nanti.

* * *

"Hei, Soonyoung" Panggil Jihoon dari belakang. Soonyoung menoleh ke arah Jihoon dan tersenyum padanya.

"Ne Chagi~"

"Hei, ini dilorong kampus bodoh!" Jihoon menggembungkan mulutnya dan berjalan didepan Soonyoung. Pura-pura marah ceritanya.

"Apaan sih?". Jihoon memutar bola matanya. "Bagaimana dengan Wonwoo? apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Soonyoung mengangkat bahunya. Matanya memancarkan aura memuakkan. Seperti, sedang malas membahas itu.

"Karena kau chagi, Aku teringat dengan Kim Mingyu," Jihoon melongo tidak mengerti. "Mingyu?" Jihoon mencerna kata-kata Soonyoung tadi. otak Jihoon Masih saja berkutik dengan kata-kata Mingyu sampai sekarang. Bahkan sudah 20 detik berlalu, ia masih belum paham. Sekarang Soonyoung penasaran, bagaimana kekasihnya bisa selemot ini sekarang?

"T..tunggu. jadi ia seperti itu karena Mingyu?" Soonyoung meletakkan lengannya diatas bahu Jihoon. Matanya hanya menatap Soonyoung bingung.

" t" Ledeknya disela ciuman singkat mereka. wajah Jihoon bersemu merah. dengan tangkas jemarinya menggeret baju Soonyoung dan mengomel tidak jelas. "hei! Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh. Soonyoung ku bodoh,"

Soonyoung tertawa geli melihat kekasihnya itu.

* * *

Tidak jauh dari keberadaan Wonwoo, seorang laki-laki sedang asik memainkan _handphone_ nya. Jari-jarinya dengan senang menari-nari mengikuti keinginan pemiliknya. Ia sedang apa? bermain game? oh tentu tidak. _stalking? nope._

Bibirnya bergerak tidak menentu. terkadang ia tersenyum, tapi terkadang ia menunjukkan ekspresi yang- tidak bisa diartikan.

 _today_

 _princeN: Hei, bagaimana rencananya?_

 _SweetG: Aku telah menjalankannya, tetapi aku tidak tahu apakah ini berhasil apa tidak._

 _princeN: Well, aku telah memikirkannya tadi, Pasti rencana itu berhasil jika ia benar-benar sesuai harapanmu. Namun ekspresimu jangan dibuat seolah-olah kau benar-benar membencinya._

 _SweetG: Hyung, kenapa tidak bilang dari kemarin?_

 _princeN: Memang ada apa?_

 _SweetG: Ah, aku mengacaukannya. Benar-benar mengacaukannya._

 _princeN: kau mabuk? tulis yang benar dong. aku tidak paham._

 _SweetG: Hyuuung ;( Aku tidak tahu harus apa sekarang_

 _princeN: jelaskan makanya! Dasar, tampan tetapi tidak jelas. sayang dong._

 _SweetG: A..ku.. benar-benar serius tadi._

 _princeN: shit. Oke, mari kita ubah ke rencana B_

 _SweetG: HYUUNG INI SALAHMU!_

 _princeN: Hanya bilang minta maaf dan baikan kan mudah?_

 _SweetG: Tidak semudah itu. Ah, aku menyesal meminta mu untuk membantuku, Hyung._

 _princeN: Salahkan dirimu juga! sekarang kau dimatanya terlihat seperti lelaki, ehem. play..?_

 _SweetG: AWAS SAJA JIKA BESOK BERTEMU, AKAN KUCUMBU KAU DIDEPAN KEKASIHMU_

 _princeN: Ish lagipula kekasihku tidak pernah tidak memercayaiku_

 _SweetG: Terserah saja lah. rasanya hidupku sekarang benar-benar hancur._

 _princeN: Akan kucarikan yang lainnya. aku punya banyak kenalan_

 _SweetG: tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku hanya ingin dia. sebuah makhluk tersempurna dimataku._

 _princeN: terserah kau saja lah. Jangan banyak-banyak minum beer, kau mabuk pasti sekarang._

Laki-laki itu tersenyum miring. "Hebat jika posisiku sedang berada disekolah namun mabuk. mungkin bisa aku coba?"

* * *

HEYYOOOO. mungkin chap kali ini ga semenarik sebelumnya dan pendek :" Aku mau umumin bahwa aku akan melanjutkan ff ini 1 bulan lagi karena ujian yg ditempuh bulan ini benar-benar banyak.

thank u juga untuk kalian yg mereview sebelumnya~ di ff ini ada beberapa couple ya? contohnya soonhoon. yah aku gabisa nulis 1 otp aja :( aku selipin beberapa otp biar ena ehe.

DANNN genrenya bakal berubah guys, karena ide baru WKWK. mungkin banyak ke hurt dan mature? (maybe) Aku bener-bener mau ngefeels in perasaan wonwoo di ff ini hahaha.

See u soon~


End file.
